Adjustable torque wrenches are generally known. One common style of torque wrench has a rotatable handle that is operable to adjust a torque setting. Some conventional handles can have a slidable locking sleeve including an interior coil spring biasing the sleeve toward the locked position. Another conventional locking sleeve is rotatable and includes an interior cam surface acting on a leaf spring. Problems exist with conventional locking mechanisms in known rotatably adjustable handles mounted to these hand tools. For example, conventional handle locking mechanisms have required complicated machining steps during manufacture, and the parts such as the leaf spring can fatigue and fail.
Thus, an improved locking sleeve is needed.